


What Do You Want For Christmas?

by bitchbabytears



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attorney, Bisexual Female Character, Bottom!Olivia, CaBenson, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Police, Season/Series 10, Sex, Smut, a/o, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbabytears/pseuds/bitchbabytears
Summary: During Season 11.Alexandra has a thing for Christmas and Olivia has a thing for Alexandra.Olivia's never really had someone she wants to spend Christmas with and now she has Alex.Alex's obsession with the holiday is cute and her festive spirit is infectious, her ideal Christmas ends in Christmas sex, of course, so Olivia's down. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any of these characters, all that.  
> I'm posting again only ten days later, whoa. Maybe I have too much time on my hands?  
> As I (and the lovely people that read my works) have discovered, I am incapable of writing anything decent that isn't hurt/comfort, but I really hope this is still okay.  
> Other thing, I wanted to challenge myself by writing in the past tense, which I have realized I am not very good at and I don't enjoy it at all, so I'm going back to the present tense for any works after this, I think. Apologies for any mistakes, particularly involving the tense.  
> Cabenson is SO cute, I love them so much ah!  
> You may have noticed I have a thing for submissive Olivia, oops.  
> Feedback GREATLY appreciated.

It was a day late in November when Alexandra Cabot was curled up at one end of her couch, highlighting pieces of her opening statement for a trial that was about to begin, her girlfriend mirroring her pose a the opposite end. Christmas was Alexandra’s favorite holiday and as the days became shorter and the nights became longer, her excitement built. Alex’s apartment was toasty warm, and she was dressed in only a t-shirt and panties, Olivia, who seemed to be a perpetual ice box, was wearing an old Harvard sweater of Alex’s and black leggings. Alex was aware that her obsession with Christmas was annoying and somewhat juvenile but that didn’t dampen her enthusiasm.  
“Babe.”  
“Hm…” Olivia didn’t look up from the screen of her laptop.  
“What do you want for Christmas?” Alex asked.  
Olivia groaned, she did not share her girlfriend’s enthusiasm for the holiday as traditional festivities involved spending a lot of time with family, something she did not have nor want. “I dunno, Alex, I’m probably working anyway.”  
Alex pouted, that was not the answer she wanted. “Can’t you ask to have that day, even just Christmas Day, off?”  
“Alex, we’ve been over this, Elliot and Fin have kids, since Munch is Jewish and I don’t have anyone to spend it with anyway, we take Christmas Day.”  
Alex’s frown deepened and when she spoke her voice was so barely above a whisper, Olivia couldn’t tell whether she was angry or hurt or what. “You have someone now, Olivia.”  
Olivia bit her lip and sighed deeply, realizing how her words must have sounded. “You know that’s not what I meant.”  
“What did you mean then? That you don’t want to spend it with me?” Now Olivia could tell she was hurt, Alex barely bothered to hide the fact that her eyes behind her glasses were filling with tears.  
“Christ, no! I want nothing more. I just… I’m not used to having someone that wants to spend time with me, especially not on Christmas.” Olivia’s voice was higher than usually and slightly raised, although not in anger.  
“Liv.” Alex’s voice had softened, but Olivia didn’t look didn’t look up, embarrassed she had admitted her insecurities. “Olivia, hon, look at me.” She suspected Alex’s calm tone of voice was not reflective of what she was feeling, an art the attorney had mastered for the courtroom that seemed to enjoy wreaking havoc in her personal life. Olivia let her eyes flicker up but was still unable to make eye contact with her girlfriend.  
Alex sighed but spoke anyway, “I want to spend every waking minute with you, Olivia, especially Christmas. You make me feel good and happy and loved. You’re so strong and kind and sweet and lovely and gorgeous, and you might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
Olivia let a sob pass her lips, but she was no longer upset. “You mean that?” Her voice was heavy with emotion and she wondered if she could ever love a person more.  
“Every word.” Alex assured her before moving to sit in Olivia’s lap, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “Now, tell me, what do you want for Christmas?”  
Olivia rolled her eyes good-naturedly and sighed, chasing Alex’s lips with her own, simultaneously ignoring, deflecting and answering the question.  
[] The next day at the precinct Olivia bypassed her desk, ignored a jibe from Elliott about not bringing him coffee, the smirking bastard was already sipping on a takeaway Starbucks, and made a beeline straight for Cragen’s office. She knocked, and he smiled and nodded through the window. She turned the knob with shaking hands and took a deep breath, “Captain, I was wondering, do you have a moment?” Olivia began. She knew it was really rather pathetic to be nervous about asking for one day off, especially considering how much annual leave she had accumulated over the years. But it wasn’t the asking that had Olivia unnerved, it was the implications behind wanting the day off, how it would sound to the Captain, especially considering she and Alex hadn’t disclosed their relationship.  
“Of course, detective, what can I do for you?” He asked, smiling. Olivia swallowed and wondered how to phrase her request carefully and without raising suspicion.  
“Sir, I was wondering, I mean, I know John and I usually take Christmas because Stabler and Fin have their families, but I was thinking, with my leave, of course, that I could maybe take Christmas Day off?” She was rambling, without any particular reason as to why. Olivia Benson was not usually a woman who rambled, or danced around trying to find the right words to make her point.  
“Of course, Olivia, why on Earth would you possibly think that that would be an issue?” He asked, not unkindly. Olivia, rather stubbornly and childishly, though she wouldn’t admit it, refused to meet his gaze. He got the hint, she thought, because he patted her on the shoulder, clearly dismissing her. Just as she reached the threshold of his office, though, the Captain spoke again. “I’m happy for you, detective, although, I gotta tell you; worst kept secret in Manhattan.” His voice was light, and he was smiling, there was a sort of paternal feel to his sentiment, nostalgic even. Olivia’s eyes widened and she was again rendered speechless, only nodding before scuttling out of the office and to her desk, only to face an onslaught of questions from her partner.  
[]  
The weeks seemed to roll past, not particularly quickly but not particularly eventfully either, and Alex’s excitement only grew with each passing day. On the 21st of December, snow began to fall, finally, and Alex was the happiest Olivia had ever known her to be, she found the blonde’s fascination with the snowflakes, crisp air and puffs of steam every time she exhaled, adorable. However it was still a mystery to Olivia how, three days later, the excited blonde had managed to convince Olivia, who would have been perfectly content to stay indoors with a glass of wine, a Hitchcock film and the promise of sex, to come skating with her in Central Park on Christmas Eve. Olivia was surprised at how good of a time she was having, as well as how good a skater Alex turned out to be. She supposed it was consistent with Alex’s excitement about the holiday, to be an excellent skater, but Olivia had to laugh at the irony of the tough as nails attorney turning into an excited six year old because of her favorite festivities. By the time they walked the short distance back to Alex’s apartment, the blonde was too exhausted to speak much, something the detective had found to be an event rarer than Halley's Comet. Olivia helped her girlfriend change out of her damp clothes and into her omnipresent Christmas sweater and some loose flannel pyjama pants before the attorney sunk into bed and seemed to fall asleep before her head hit the pillow. The detective, who was more alert than Alex had been, watched her girlfriend for several minutes, allowing herself to take in the beauty of the blonde and how she looked ridiculously young, peacefully asleep and wearing that ridiculous sweater she adored.  
In an effort not to wake her sleeping lawyer, the detective grabbed her sleepwear and padded out into the living room, having already ditched her shoes, and changed into her, Alex's, sweater and usual black leggings in the soft radiance of the twinkling Christmas lights. She poured herself a glass of Bourbon, a beverage she rarely drank and almost never on her own and sat to drink it slowly. She retrieved Alex’s gift from where it was still in her purse, she had been keeping it in the bottom draw of her desk at the precinct, and left it on the coffee table so she wouldn't have to try to find it in the morning. She switched off the glimmering lights, downed the final gulp of her drink and walked back into the bedroom. Olivia snuggled into the sheets and smiled when Alex, without waking, curled into her, and draped a long arm over Olivia’s waist. The clock on the bedside table read 11:58 and Olivia smiled for no one to see, and whispered into the darkness, “Merry Christmas, Alexandra.”  
[]  
The next morning, Christmas, Olivia woke gently, letting herself drift slowly into consciousness, a luxury she seldom had time for. She rolled onto her side, facing Alex but the blonde’s side of the bed was empty, quilt pulled up as to not let the chilly air in. Wondering where Alex, who rarely woke before Olivia, had gotten to, and not liking waking up alone, Olivia pouted, childishly and stood up, dragging the quilt with her in the process. She wandered into the passage, and was only then hit with the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, and the sound of Alex humming. She smiled and padded silently into the kitchen, hoping to surprise her girlfriend. Olivia watched Alex silently for a while, the captivating lawyer must have been oblivious to her presence because when she did see the detective she started.  
“Must you sneak up on me that way?” She asked, but her voice was barely above a gentle whisper and she was smiling softly. Olivia nodded and crossed the kitchen, pulling Alex into the warmth of her arms and the quilt.  
“Merry Christmas, Lex. I love you.” She murmured, voice still soft and sleepy.  
“I love you too, Olivia, Merry Christmas.” She near whispered into the detective’s shoulder.  
[]  
The rest of the day was spent watching Christmas movies, exchanging gifts and making out like teenagers. Alex’s excitement was infectious and Olivia found herself really enjoying Christmas for the first time in years. That night, as the credits of the third ridiculous festive movie rolled, Alex’s hands began to wander, her fingers of one hand slipping under the waistband of Olivia’s jeans, the other brushing the detective’s side suggestively. When Alex undid the brunette’s fly and slid her whole hand into the front of her pants, finding more wetness then she expected to, both of their breathing hitched. “Jesus, Liv, you’re so wet for me.”  
“Hey, it’s Christmas. No dirty talk on Christmas.” She attempted to reprimand Alex but her voice was already starting to waver and she had a thing for dirty talk, a fact which Alex discovered early on in their relationship and loved to constantly use against the detective.  
“Hmm, not like you to be shy.” Alex smirked, with dirty written across her face. She pressed two fingers into Olivia’s core, the only thing barring them from slipping into Olivia were the simple black cotton panties the brunette favored. The pressure was enough to draw sound from Olivia, and she moaned breathily. Alex connected their lips in a kiss that was both demanding and hot, and gentle and soft at the same time. The blonde drew Olivia’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it harshly and pulling at it with her teeth, exactly how she knew her girlfriend liked it. Alex increased the pressure of her fingers over Olivia’s core,  
“Don’t be a tease, Alex, please.” Olivia whimpered, and then, “Take me to bed, Alexandra.”  
Alex stood, pulling Olivia up with her. The detective stood and reconnected their lips, and together they stumbled towards the bedroom, pawing and grabbing at each other, desperately trying to touch bare skin. Once they made it into the bedroom, Olivia shucked her cardigan and jeans, leaving her in her t-shirt and panties. Alex looked her up and down, taking in the soft curves and toned muscles, she wondered briefly just how she got so damn lucky. She stepped forward, taking Olivia into her arms, placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s mouth, and then another on the corner of her lips, trailing down her neck. She found the pulse point in Olivia’s neck and sucked lightly, nipped at it with her teeth before releasing it, pulling back and blowing lightly, soothing the pain. She walked the detective over to the double bed, sitting her on the edge before kneeling down between her long, tanned legs. The attorney looked up through her eyelashes, her pupils dilated, Olivia’s breathing hitched slightly at the sight, Alex managed to be seductive and hot but innocent looking all at once, Olivia’s whole body shook slightly with anticipation. Alex motioned for Olivia to get rid of her t-shirt, and she did, flinging the crumpled white top across the room. With Olivia left in just her underwear, completely at Alex’s mercy, the attorney grinned despite herself, enjoying the control she was rarely in possession of. She traced her fingertips over the soft skin of Olivia’s toned abdomen but never let them reach low enough to touch where Olivia really needed her to. “Please, Alex.” It was a plea barely above a whisper but it burned into Alex’s hazy mind, igniting a more powerful lust then before. Something inside Alex broke then because something in her eyes changed and she surged forward, attaching her mouth to Olivia’s abdomen, sucking harshly on the soft skin, pulling at it with her teeth. Olivia moaned, long and loud, Alex knew she had a thing for hickeys, especially on her stomach and thighs.  
“Lie back, Liv, and leave your bra on, it’s too good an image to not preserve.” Alex’s voice was low, dripping with lust and something Olivia couldn’t put her finger on, need maybe.  
“I’m gonna choose to take that as a compliment. I think it was one.” Olivia was too far gone to bother arguing, despite really wanting to watch, which Alex also knew. She lay back and waited for Alex to touch her. Alex reconnected her mouth with Olivia’s skin, sucking a new bruise into the dip in her hipbone. Olivia bucked her hips up, all her nerves on fire without even being touched properly. “Alex.”  
“Lift your hips, honey.” Alex said, slipping her fingers under the elastic of Olivia’s panties. She dragged them down her endlessly long, tanned legs before flinging them in the general direction that her shirt went flying earlier. The attorney yanked her girlfriend further toward the edge of the bed, positioning herself at a better angle to have her way with the unusually submissive detective. She placed a kiss on the inside of her left thigh, working her way up, occasionally stopping to suck a mark into the supple flesh. Alex finally reached the apex of Olivia’s legs, wondering just how she should go about whatever she wanted to do. She decided to be forward about it, overly conscious of the throbbing between her own legs, she sucked, hard, on Olivia’s clit, the sudden and forceful contact making the detective cry out sharply. The detective’s hips bucked hard against Alex’s mouth, and a flood of wetness coated her lips making the blonde moan. She slipped her hand down her own pants and toyed with her clit, the pleasure momentarily distracting her from what she was doing to the detective. She brought her free hand up and under her chin, tracing the pad of her index finger along Olivia’s leaking slit.  
“Yes, yes, yes. Alex, please! Please fuck me.” The detective’s inhibitions and control were fading fast and she began babbling, pleading with Alex for more. Alex complied and gently slid two fingers into Olivia, relishing in the detective’s sharp cry. Over the next several minutes, she built up a teasing rhythm with two fingers but Olivia wanted a third, she loved the slight burn and the stretch that was almost painful in the best way. Alex complied, starting a harder, more gruelling rhythm using three fingers and Olivia was unable to contain the noises spilling from her lips. “Ah, Lex! Lex, love you. Ohh. Oh my god!” Alex removed her mouth and moved up onto the bed, never ceasing the movement of her hand. She locked their lips together in a hot kiss, all tongue and teeth and a fight for dominance that Alex inevitably won. The attorney sensed Olivia was close and let the pad of her thumb rest against her clit, rubbing harsh circles into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Olivia cried out, all high pitched and pretty, and Alex's head swam despite the lack of direct contact.  
“That’s it, Liv, I gotcha, you’re there, cum for me, baby.” Alex encouraged, and Olivia tipped over the edge, letting the waves of her first orgasm take hold of her body. Her entire frame shuddered, and she whimpered, internal muscles seizing around Alex’s fingers. Finally, after several minutes, she managed to open her eyes, still shaking slightly. Alex smiled, “You okay, Livi?”  
Olivia nodded. “Thank you, Lex. That was amazing, I love you.”  
“I love you too, sweetheart.” Which was entirely true, Alex loved Olivia and the feeling was strong, mutual. But the attorney, especially having seen the intensity of Olivia’s orgasm, was increasingly aware of the incessant throbbing of her own clit.  
“Take of your clothes, Alex, I wanna make you cum too.” Olivia said, reaching around to unclip her own bra that had never been removed. Alex stripped hastily, and her clothes, along with Olivia’s bra were added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Olivia lay back on the bed, head on the pillows, and Alex crawled up on top of her, hips to hips.  
“Can I try something, Liv? You can stop me if you need to, it’s okay.” Alex asked, she’d had a thought but was oddly shy about asking. Olivia sensed her girlfriend’s nervousness and craned her neck to plant an open mouthed kiss on her long neck.  
“Course, Lex, you know I trust you.” She assured, and she did. Alex moved cautiously so her crotch was positioned directly over Olivia’s. Olivia’s pupils dilated impossibly further when she realized what the blonde was up to and she arched her back, desperately trying to achieve some of the priceless friction she needed, they both needed. Seeing Olivia’s approval and neediness, Alex lowered herself so that their crotches were touching. The feeling was electric and erotic and it connected them in a way they hadn’t tried before. Alex began a fluid grinding motion with her hips and Olivia just about lost it. “Lex, oh my god, Alex. I love you so fucking much, oh my god. M-make me feel so good, Alex. Ah!”  
“I know, honey, I love you too. Christ, Olivia! Ohhh…” Alex’s voice was higher than usual, filled with emotions she didn’t make habit of showing. “God, Liv! I’m going to cum. Fuck!” She yelled the last syllable before she was taken hostage by ripples of pleasure cascading through her body, leaving her toes curling and she had to muffle her moans in the crook of Olivia’s neck. The motion of Alex’s clit against her own, sent Olivia into the clutches of her second orgasm and she whimpered helplessly into Alex’s shoulder, shuddering pleasure rendering her silent for once in her life.  
Having cum once already, Olivia was the first to float back into reality, soon followed by Alex whose spent muscles gave way and she was unable to stop herself from falling onto Olivia. “Oof, Lex.” Olivia whined, but she was smiling. She turned onto her side and the attorney half fell onto the bed next to her. Olivia smiled at her girlfriend, who was almost too exhausted to keep her eyes open. “I really do love you, Alexandra. Lots.” Her voice was quiet, steadier than it had been. It was raw, real and Alex’s eyes glistened.  
“I know you do, Liv. I love you too. Merry Christmas, honey.”


End file.
